


Tame Fox

by JaysStories



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Submissive Nick, non-con but Nick wants it, pastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysStories/pseuds/JaysStories
Summary: Nick finds himself sexually attracted to ZPD's officer Wolford. Frustrated, he doesn't know what to do until the wolf answers his questions for him, with the help of a certain drug called Pastor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just gay smut featuring Nick and ZPD’s Officer Wolford. There will be some plot but there will also be plenty of porn for your enjoyment.
> 
> Fair warning, this fic includes the use of the domestication drug, Pastor. This contains certain non-con elements, as Nick basically does everything others tell him to under the influence of the drug. If you do not wish to read this, then you can exit now. If not, then read on and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not come up with the idea of the Pastor drug. I have seen its use in several other stories and felt the urge to write this.

[The ](The%20)The sound of high-pitched laughter echoed throughout the ZPD precinct’s atrium. The few mammals milling around the lobby turned to the door to discern the source of the sudden commotion and were greeted by the sight of an annoyed looking fox and mirthful bunny making their way inside.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Fluff,” the fox finally grumbled. He was starting to get tired of his partner’s incessant laughter, having had to listen to it for the past 20 minutes on and off.

  
The rabbit barely stopped her laughing enough to choke out, “Oh come on, Nick, get a sense of humor.”

  
The fox--Nick--scoffed, “I'll have you know that I have the best sense of humor. However, public humiliation is not something I'd call funny.”

  
“You tackled a mannequin because you thought it was a criminal and then tried to play it off as practice when you realized it was a dummy! What's not funny about that?” the rabbit cried.

  
Nick humphed and crossed his arms, lapsing into silence. The duo walked up to the front desk toward the massive cheetah manning the desk. “Nick! Judy!” The cheetah’s excited voice rang out, “How'd your patrol go?”

  
Nick slowly turned to look at Judy, who wore the largest shit-eating grin on her face. Nick closed his eyes and braced himself for embarrassment. “Oh y’know, the normal, Clawhauser. We patrolled downtown, responded to a report of theft...Nick attempted to arrest a mannequin…”

  
Nick didn't hear anything for several seconds and hazarded opening one of his eyes, only to be met by Clawhauser’s sudden, explosive laughter he had been struggling to hold in.

  
Nick sighed and accepted his fate, waiting for Clawhauser to finish his laughing fit. Before Clawhauser was done, however, one of the ZPD’s officers, Lupin Wolford, had come over to stand next to Nick.

  
Nick had been working at the ZPD for a little over three months now and had seen Wolford around the precinct. He hadn't really talked with the male timber wolf very much, though. Honestly, the only of his colleagues Nick really talked to was Judy and Clawhauser. To him, it still felt weird to associate with cops, let alone be one, after avoiding them for most of his life. Nick had been thinking about getting to know some of the officers better, regardless. Specifically some of the other canid officers, like Wolford, but this was not the way he had wanted it to happen.

  
Wolford cocked his head to the side slightly after watching the cheetah for a few seconds. Nick might have smiled at the sight if he wasn't feeling like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He often found the many mannerisms and habits of wolves to be rather cute and humorous.

  
“What's so funny?” Wolford eventually asked, looking toward Nick and Judy.

  
“Nick mistook a mannequin in a clothing store as a thief and tackled it,” Judy informed him before rejoining Clawhauser in his laughter.

  
Nick watched Wolford, waiting for him to start laughing as well, but he never did. Instead, the wolf frowned slightly and crossed his arms. He let Judy and Clawhauser laugh for another couple seconds before speaking up. “Alright, guys, come on. It isn't that funny. No need to keep humiliating the guy.”

  
Nick gave Wolford a curious look. He had no idea why would he stand up for Nick like that. They hardly even knew each other.

  
Regardless of his intentions, though, he succeeded in getting Judy and Clawhauser to end their laughter. “You're such a party pooper, Wolford,” Judy whined.

  
Wolford let out a weary sigh, “Judy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lupin before it sinks in?”

  
“Oh. Sorry, Lupin, I keep forgetting,” Judy apologized. “Well, I'm going to take a shower before I clock out. See you guys tomorrow, I guess.” Judy gave a wave and then walked over to the women's locker room.

  
Nick looked from Clawhauser to Lupin. “I should probably take a shower as well. You coming, Wolfy?” Nick asked, automatically giving Lupin a nickname. It was a habit he had picked up when he was still hustling to make his target feel more comfortable with him.

  
It seemed to work this time as Lupin smiled before nodding and answering, “Yeah, I've been running around Sahara Square all day. A shower’d probably do me some good.”

  
“Okay. See you tomorrow, Claw,” Nick said and began walking towards the men’s locker room, Lupin following closely behind him.

  
Together they entered the empty locker room and made their way to their separate lockers. The whole time, Nick found himself still wondering about Wolford’s earlier intervention. It wasn't long before Nick couldn't hold it in any longer. “Hey, uhh, Wolfy, why'd you do that back there?”

  
Lupin peered his head around the door of his locker to look at Nick. “Do what? Get the others to stop laughing at you?” Nick nodded. “I dunno. I guess I just figured you didn't need that. You made an honest mistake, you don't deserve to be laughed at for that.” Lupin offered a hesitant smile.

  
Nick didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just returned the smile and turned back to his locker to fish around for some fresh clothes.

  
“Nick.” Nick’s ears perked toward the sound of Lupin’s voice.

  
“Hmm,” Nick hummed to tell him to continue.

  
“I know you've been working here for about 3 months and we haven't really had a chance to get to know each other that whole time. You seem like a nice guy, so, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and hang out a bit after we leave, maybe share a few beers or something.” Nick thought that Lupin sounded almost nervous asking that question. He couldn't help but wonder if Wolford had many friends within the precinct. If that were the case, Nick wouldn’t just leave the wolf out to dry, especially since he himself was in need of some friends himself.

  
Nick finally collected everything he needed for his shower and turned his full attention back to Wolford, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. “Sure. I'll be ready to go after I take a shower.”

  
“Okay, great. I'm looking forward to it.” Lupin then proceeded to strip out of his clothes, revealing the full expanse of his grey and white furred body. Nick, in spite of himself, found his gaze attracted towards the wolf’s muscular form and the lustrous quality of his fur. Lupin obviously took pride in taking care of his body.

  
It was several seconds before Nick managed to tear his eyes away from Lupin, blushing fiercely. If it weren't for his red fur, Nick was sure his whole face would be lighting up like a lighthouse. As it was he was glad Lupin couldn't see the color of his skin. He didn't want him to know he was staring at him like that.

  
Nick had known since he was a kit that he was attracted to males. He had struggled with the realization at first, but his mother had helped him accept it as a normal part of who he was. Regardless, Nick wasn't normally one to ogle other mammals, so he was embarrassed that Lupin, who he hardly even knew, had gotten to him like he did.

  
Nick took several seconds to calm himself before he stripped down as well and got into the shower. He turned the water as cold as it would go to stave off the heat he was feeling after seeing Lupin’s naked body.

  
Nick hurriedly washed his entire body and then let the cold water wash over himself for another minute before he deemed himself ready enough to get out. He stepped out of the shower, only to be greeted by the sight of Lupin, facing away from him, bent over just as he was pulling on his underwear. Of course, this gave Nick a perfect view of the wolf’s toned ass and long, fluffy tail for just a second before he got his underwear on.

  
Unbidden, Nick felt his member begin to stir within its sheath. He felt a sudden spike of fear that Lupin would see his arousal and be weirded out by it. Getting an erection after seeing someone naked after only the first time talking to them was not something he thought Lupin would find acceptable--especially if the wolf wasn't gay. He didn't want that to happen, not right when he was about to make friends with Lupin.

  
Nick hastily reached for his clothes and rushed to pull them on before his penis came out of its sheath. He had just finished throwing his shirt over his head when a now fully-clothed Lupin turned and saw him. “Oh, hey. If you're done, we can get going now,” Lupin said.

  
“Yeah, I'm ready,” Nick replied in as normal a voice as he could muster. Hecould feel himself blushing once again as he looked upon Lupin. The image of the wolf’s strong muscles and firm ass were burned into his mind no matter how hard he tried to forget it. His dick had already broken free of its sheath and was now pressed hard against the underwear and cargo shorts he had just put on, twitching weakly every couple seconds. Nick just barely restrained a groan that sought to escape his throat.

  
“Alright, let's go then.” Lupin said, turning and exiting the locker room.

  
Nick took just a second before following him out the door, hoping the whole night wouldn't be like this...and that his raging hard-on wasn't too noticeable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Lupin said as they walked into his large Tundra Town apartment. Nick took a second to take in his surroundings.

  
The door to the apartment opened up into a small entry hallway with a doormat patterned with several paw prints. The entryway spilled out into a nice, carpeted living room, complete with a large four-mammal couch, glass coffee table, flat screen TV, and entertainment system. On the far side of the living room lay a hallway with several other doors to other parts of the apartment.

  
The right of the living room opened up directly into the apartment’s kitchen. The room was simple, just as many appliances as were needed and a counter.

  
Nick looked back at Lupin just as the wolf said, “You can take a seat on the couch. I'll grab the beers.”

  
Nick found himself sitting on one side of the faux black leather couch taking in the rest of the living room. There were no pictures that he could see anywhere, and Nick wondered if something had happened to Lupin’s family. He didn't think it was his place to say anything, though. That was something you needed caution with when asking your best friend, let alone someone you hardly even knew.

  
Lupin came back then, a beer bottle in either hand. He offered one to Nick. “Here, it's a special brew. Got a unique flavor, but I like it,” he said sheepishly.

  
“Thanks.” Nick accepted the proffered beer and took a long sip. After the long day he had just had, he needed the beer to help him relax a little. Nick noticed that the beer did indeed have its own unique flavor. He'd never had anything quite like it before, sort of tart and salty, but decided that he liked it.

  
The alcohol seemed to quickly be having an effect on Nick, as he was already feeling much better. The day’s earlier incident with the mannequin suddenly felt very insubstantial. It didn't really matter, did it? He didn't get hurt and the others had gotten a good laugh out of it, they were happy. Nick found himself smiling, knowing that he had been able to make others happy.

  
“You like the beer?” the voice broke through Nick’s thoughts. Nick was horrified to realize he had forgotten Lupin, his host, was even there.

  
“Yeah, I really like it,” Nick replied earnestly to try and make up for his forgetfulness. To prove it, Nick downed the rest of his beer in one sip. When he was done, he set the beer down on the coffee table and smiled at Lupin. Lupin smiled back.

  
It was in the second that followed that Nick remembered the view he had gotten in the locker room. He felt his face heat up, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and his member twitch to life once again.

  
Suddenly, Nick felt bad, knowing that he was still getting aroused by the sight of Lupin. He really didn't want to disappoint the wolf, he just wanted him to be happy.

  
As he was trying to think of a way to cool his arousal, Lupin spoke up, “Hey, Nick. Can I ask you a question?”

  
Nick nodded his head emphatically. “Yeah, go ahead.” Hopefully, whatever question Lupin had would be able to take his mind off Lupin’s naked body.

  
Nick wasn't expecting Lupin’s question, however, and it certainly didn't help. “Are you gay?”

  
Nick could feel his stomach plummet and his ears droop. Lupin must have found out somehow and now he was going to hate him and probably kick him out. Unless Nick lied to him. Maybe if he said ‘no’ Lupin wouldn't be upset and then they could both be happy.

  
Just as Nick was about to answer, though, Lupin spoke up again. “It's okay, Nick, you're not in trouble. I just want to hear your honest answer, I won’t be upset.”

  
Nick’s ears lifted back up. Lupin said he wouldn't be upset if Nick gave him an honest answer. Eager to please the wolf, Nick finally opened his muzzle and answered, “Yes, I'm gay.”

  
Lupin smiled. “Good boy. You see, that wasn't so hard, was it?”

  
Nick felt a rush of endorphins flood his body at the praise. Lupin thought he was a good boy, and that was all Nick wanted, to please Lupin, to make him happy.

  
“Now, Nick, I have another question for you, alright? And I want you to answer this honestly, too. If you do that, you'll make me very happy.”

  
Nick nodded vigorously, wanting to obey the wolf’s wishes. “Okay.”

  
“Are you attracted to me? I can smell how aroused you are right now. I could smell it in the locker rooms, too,” Lupin said tapping one claw on his nose.

  
This time Nick didn't even bat an eye. Lupin had said that if Nick gave him an honest answer, he would be happy. And if Lupin was happy, Nick would be happy. “Yes,” he answered breathlessly without a second thought. “When I saw you in the locker room you were all I could think about. I think you're an extremely handsome wolf.” Nick could have stopped there but Nick would be damned if he wasn't going to go to extra mile to please Lupin. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to ram your cock into me and knot me while you pump me full of your cum.” There was a moment in which Nick wondered why he was admitting these things, but the moment passed when Nick remembered that he was doing it to make Lupin happy.

  
“Is that so?” Lupin smirked. “In that case, I want you to come over here, Nick.” Lupin beckoned Nick forward. Obediently, Nick got up and walked in front of Lupin, eagerly waiting for Lupin’s instructions. “There’s a good boy.” Once again, Nick felt a rush of happiness at Lupin’s words. He just wanted to do whatever he had to to get Lupin to keep calling him a good boy. “Get on your knees for me, Nick.”

  
Nick’s knees automatically collapsed into themselves so that Nick was resting on them, looking at Lupin expectantly with wide eyes. “You're doing such a good job, Nick.” Lupin reached for the top of Nick’s head, scratching behind one of his ears. The wonderful sensation combined with Lupin’s praise had Nick panting heavily and his erection straining harder than ever on his waistband. “Stay there for just a second, now.”

  
Lupin stood then, and began working on unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper. Nick already had a good idea of where this was heading and his first thought was that he was not ready for this. Then he realized the full implications of what this meant. He had just admitted to wanting Lupin to fuck him right there--hell, just looking at the wolf was enough to give him an erection. And this meant that Nick would be able to please Lupin’s desires as well as his own. The one thing Nick wanted more than anything else at the moment, the ability to please Lupin, was being offered to him on silver platter.

  
And so, Nick happily waited on his knees as Lupin swiftly removed both his pants and underwear, letting his steadily swelling length loose right in front of Nick's face. Lupin’s penis had already breached its sheath and was approaching full-mast at a breakneck speed.

  
Nick could smell the waves of musk roll off of the wolf’s cock. The shower he had taken earlier seemed to have done nothing to wash off the heady scent of Lupin’s dick. Not that Nick was complaining. The scent was, impossibly, making him even harder, and he swore that his shorts would tear if he got any more aroused.

  
When Lupin's dick was fully erect, Nick figured that it must have been at least six inches long. Six inches of veiny, red, throbbing glory. It's head glistened with precum already, practically begging to be touched and worshipped. Nick wanted to do dirty things with the dick in front of him and just his thoughts had his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, desperately gulping in as much air as he could to fuel his lust.

  
“You like that, do you?” At Lupin’s words, Nick tore his gaze away from the magnificent cock in front of him to look back at the wolf's face. “Why don't you give me a blowjob, Nick? Put that nice tongue of yours to work,” Lupin said as he reached out once again to scratch Nick's head.

  
Lupin didn't have to ask him twice. Nick brought his head forward so that Lupin’s dick was right in front him. He dragged his tongue across the underside of the rod from base to tip. When his tongue reached the end, Nick dipped his head and closed his lips around just the head of Lupin’s penis.

  
Nick looked up at Lupin's face as he applied gentle suction to the head, running his tongue up and down the slit, slurping up every salty drop of pre that flowed out. “Mmm, that feels really good Nick.” Nick’s heart soared and he closed his eyes as he smiled gleefully as best as he could around the dick in his mouth. “Take me deeper.”

  
The smile left Nick’s face. Lupin wasn't happy enough yet and Nick couldn't allow that. Without hesitation, Nick lowered his muzzle even further down Lupin’s cock while he licked around the whole length.

  
Nick reveled in the heat and saltiness of the penis in his mouth. Nick wondered why he hadn't done this before. The sensation he got, knowing he was bringing Lupin pleasure, was wonderful. Nick stopped about halfway down to tease the wolf’s slit once more.

  
“Ahhhh, yes. Oooh that’s nice.” Lupin’s hand shifted from its spot atop Nick’s head to the back. The wolf pressed Nick’s head further down his shaft.

  
Nick had given enough blowjobs before to know what to do when the tip of Lupin’s penis approached his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex as best he could and managed to take the wolf’s length into his throat, his lips now touching Lupin’s swelling knot. Nick resumed sucking the cock and running his tongue up and down the shaft, keeping his head still while his throat relaxed to accommodate Lupin’s full length.

  
From here, Nick’s nose was buried in Lupin’s crotch and the scent of the wolf was unbearably strong. The musk alone was enough to set Nick’s heart to thumping like a rabbit’s foot. Combined with the wonderful taste of dick in his mouth, however, Nick was incapable of restraining the moan that vibrated around Lupin’s cock as he shamelessly thrust against the air.

  
Nick felt Lupin’s length twitch once and the wolf’s grip on the back of his head tighten in response to his moan and he felt a small surge of giddiness at the silent praise.

  
Nick began bobbing his head along Lupin’s penis now, taking the end of his cock back into his throat each time he came down. He reached for the furry orbs between the wolf's legs with one of his paws, letting them rest in his palm as he gently massaged and caressed them. Nick took his other paw and reached behind Lupin to play with his tail.

  
Nick’s actions had their desired response as it was Lupin who moaned this time. He bucked his hips once, surprising Nick, who managed to pull back slightly to prevent himself from gagging.

Lupin managed to say through his panting, “you're--ah--doing...such a good job, Nick.” Nick felt like he would burst from joy, hearing Lupin’s praise. He quickened the bobbing of his head to see if he could make Lupin even happier. “Hmpf. I'm close, Nick...when I cum I want you to swallow it all, okay? Be a good fox and swallow all my cum.”

  
Nick nodded as best he could with Lupin’s cock in his mouth and hummed an affirmative. He would love nothing more than to make Lupin cum and to swallow all of his hot load. And that was exactly what Lupin wanted him to do and Nick felt the joy fill his heart.

  
Nick used his tongue to tease the spot just below the head of Lupin’s cock and the wolf drew in a sharp breath. “Paws on my knot, Nick. Give it a good massage.” Nick obeyed the wolf’s command, wrapping both his paws around the girth of Lupin’s knot. He rubbed and squeezed the bulb, enjoying the tremors it sent down the wolf’s length.

  
Lupin’s slit began leaking a continuous stream of precum as his breathing grew shallower. Lupin whined once before he forced Nick’s head fully onto his cock. Nick didn't even resist as Lupin’s cock began twitching and convulsing along with his ministrations. Nick gave Lupin’s knot one last, good squeeze.

  
With a growl, Lupin came hard into Nick's mouth. Nick felt the wolf’s load splatter all over his mouth and into the back of his throat. Lupin came in 7 separate spurts, waning in strength with each ejaculation.

  
When Lupin had finished, Nick’s mouth was overflowing with wolf cum. As the excess semen dribbled down his chin, Nick swallowed what was in his mouth. The hot, gooey fluid slipped down his throat, filling his stomach. Nick milked Lupin’s cock for all of its semen before he pulled his muzzle of with an audible “pop”.

  
Nick sat back so he was resting on his heels. He looked up at Lupin and saw the wolf looking down at him with affection. Nick’s heart skipped a beat at the downright loving look on his face. “Did I do a good job?” He wanted to hear the affirmation that he had given Lupin pleasure.

  
A bright smile gifted Lupin’s face. “Come here,” he held out his arms to Nick and beckoned him forward. Nick got off of his knees and clambered onto Lupin’s knees and into his arms.

  
The wolf wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling him against his body. Lupin began stroking the fur on Nick’s head, scratching behind his ears. “You were wonderful, Nick,” he cooed.

  
Nick’s tail began happily waving in the air behind him and he burrowed his muzzle into Lupin’s neck fur, deeply breathing in the wolf’s scent. Nick involuntarily bucked his hips against Lupin as he breathed in his musk.

  
Lupin’s grip on Nick tightened. “Aw, you never got any release, did you? Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

  
Nick pulled his head back to look deeply into Lupin’s dark brown eyes. Nick desperately wanted some release, but he didn't want to be selfish. He wanted to please Lupin as well. “I want you to fuck me,” was Nick’s response.

  
Lupin went from a fond look an to an evil smirk. “Is that so?” Nick bobbed his head up and down. “We should probably go to the bedroom first, then. Come on.”

  
Together, the pair got up off the couch and Lupin led the way down the hallway with several doors and through the door at the end, into a simple, dark bedroom. Nick knew the only reason he was able to see anything was because of his night vision, as no lights were on in the room.

  
In the center of the back wall was a king-sized bed with black covers and a simple bedside table. The left wall was dominated by an oak dresser. The only ornamentation on the right wall was a single bookshelf full of books. Nick hardly even noticed his surroundings, though. His eyes were trained upon the ass of the wolf in front of him.

  
Lupin turned around when they entered the room and closed the door behind Nick. He did nothing for a second before he placed his paws on Nick's shoulders, pressing his back against the wall and crashing their lips together.

  
Lupin ran his tongue along Nick’s lips in a silent request for him to open his mouth and Nick obliged him, parting his lips to give Lupin access. The wolf’s tongue surged forward, dominating Nick’s tongue and feeling its way around his mouth. Nick enjoyed letting Lupin have his way with him, the way the flavor of his mouth invaded his own. When Lupin breathed into his mouth, Nick gladly took the used air into his own lungs.

  
Lupin pressed his penis into Nick’s thigh, eliciting a groan from the fox. Not even a second later, Lupin had pulled away and was taking his shirt off. He threw the shirt over his shoulder to some far away corner of the room. Nick hardly even had a second to admire the wolf’s now fully-naked body before he was upon him once more.

  
With their lips locked together in another heated kiss, Lulin picked Nick up by his waist and carried him over to the bed. Nick was lowered back into the bed, the full weight of the wolf on top of him.

  
The two kissed for another minute before Nick reached out and wrapped a paw around Lupin’s already-hard dick. The wolf moaned and broke the kiss, growling out a command, “Take off your clothes.”

  
Nick scrambled to undo the zipper on his cargo shorts and obey the command as Lupin crawled over to the bedside table and began fumbling around inside the drawer. Nick succeeded in removing his shorts and boxers and took a hold of the hem of his shirt, pulling the article over his head.

  
When all of his clothes were lying on the floor beside the bed, Lupin came back to be kneeling beside Nick with a bottle in his hand. “Good boy,” Nick almost came right there at Lupin’s words. He squirmed in anticipation for what Lupin was going to do next.

  
Lupin uncapped the bottle, which Nick now noticed was lube, and poured a generous amount into his paw. “Lie down on your stomach,” he ordered.

  
Nick lay face down on the mattress, his hardened dick pressing into the mattress in the most tantalizing way. “Good,” Nick heard Lupin say from somewhere behind him, causing him to practically melt into the mattress.

  
That was when Nick felt one of Lupin’s cold, lube-coated digits tease his tail hole. Nick whimpered as the wolf slowly pushed his finger further into his hole. The discomfort hardly even lasted a second before it was replaced by pleasure. The finger swirled around, exploring Nick’s hole for a few seconds before a second finger was added. Nick felt Lupin begin scissoring his fingers, stretching his hole wider.

  
Nick was so consumed by the sensations from his tail hole that he almost didn't feel Lupin’s hot breath washing over the back of his neck. Lupin kept moving his fingers while he crooned into his ear, “Do you like this, Nick? You like having my fingers up your ass?” Nick blearily nodded through the pleasure. “You want me to fuck you, Nick? You want to feel me spreading you wide, knotting you as I fill you with my cum?” One of Lupin’s fingers brushed against Nick’s prostate and the sensation overload sent his mind into a meltdown.

  
Nick yipped and involuntarily bucked his hips into the bed. The pressure building up in his groin was unbearable as Nick cried out, “OH FUCK! YES! LUPIN, FUCK ME, I WANT TO FEEL YOU CUM INSIDE ME!”

  
Lupin released one last huff of breath against Nick’s neck before he pulled back and removed his fingers from Nick’s sensitive hole. Nick’s tail hole was now aching to be filled with Lupin’s cock. He wanted to let the wolf do with him as he pleased, to make him his. He needed Lupin to take control of him and mate him until he was satisfied. Just the thought of what the wolf’s pleasured cries when he was cumming would sound like made Nick release a pitiful whine and buck his hips once more.

  
Nick heard Lupin uncap the bottle once more. “Roll onto your back,” Lupin ordered. Nick eagerly flipped himself over so he was looking up at the wolf towering over him.

  
Nick had a great view of Lupin as he applied the lube to his shaft. The red length flared and twitched with each stroke of the wolf’s paw. Nick whimpered in anticipation of having that glorious cock thrust inside him. Lupin focused his attention on Nick at his whimper and stared deeply into his eyes, smiling at the sight of the vulnerable, submissive fox beneath him.

  
Nick spread his legs as far as he could to give Lupin access to his waiting entrance. Lupin stopped stroking his length and held it steady by its base as he leaned forward, holding himself up with his free paw. Nick gasped at the first touch of Lupin’s member on the outside of his hole. The wolf swirled the head of his dick around the edges of Nick’s crater until Nick was panting with need.

  
Then, finally, Lupin slowly thrust his hips forward, penetrating Nick’s ass at a slow pace. “Hnng. You’re so tight, Nick,” Lupin said through clenched teeth. The warmth Nick felt inside of him radiated out through the rest of his body, from his toes to the tips of his ears. He felt so hot he thought he might burst into flames if he got any hotter.

  
Nick took a look at Lupin to see if he was enjoying this as much as he was. The wolf had a look of unadulterated lust on his face, but his muzzle was screwed up, like he was trying to hold back. He had stopped moving when he was only buried halfway inside, and Nick couldn't have that. He wanted to give Lupin what he needed, not have Lupin worrying over him.

  
Nick wrapped both of his legs around Lupin’s back, locking his feet together. He then, gazing heavily into the wolf's eyes, pulled Lupin into him, forcing the wolf to hilt himself in his hole. The lube Lupin had applied to both his shaft and the inside of Nick's hole prevented any discomfort Nick might have otherwise felt. Nick felt the wolf's cock brush against his prostate and he arched his back as both he and Lupin released a long, lusty moan.

  
They both lay there, panting, for a few seconds. Nick finally came back to himself, the strength of the pleasure beginning to ebb slightly, and realized that Lupin had yet to make any further moves. “What are you waiting for, Wolfy?” Nick found himself saying huskily. Having the wolf’s length inside of him only heightened his desire to please him. “Fuck me like I know you want to. Don't hold back.” An animalistic glint took over Lupin’s eyes at his words and Nick swooned seeing the larger predator staring at him so intensely.

  
Lupin slowly pulled back, out of Nick’s hole, until just his head was still in. Then, never breaking eye contact with Nick, he hilted himself once more and Nick’s whole world was overcome by pleasure. He couldn't have stopped the moan that broke from his muzzle as his prostate was prodded even if he wanted to. Before the pleasure from the first prod had even faded, Lupin had already pulled back and thrust himself back in.

  
Nick clenched the sheets of the bed in his paws, claws tearing through the fabric, as the wolf began to thrust himself in and out at a fast pace. With each thrust, Nick felt the heat of Lupin’s rod spreading his hole wide and pounding against his sweet spot, causing him a near unbearable amount of pleasure. Nick wasn't even given time to recuperate from one thrust before the wolf was pounding himself back into him.

  
It wasn't long before Nick was reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess of a fox. His hips bucked with reckless abandon, meeting Lupin’s hips with each thrust. Each time their hips met, a loud slap resounded around the room and an electric wave of energy burst through his body, igniting a passion he had never felt before.

  
Above him, Lupin was panting heavily, trying to take in enough oxygen to fuel his desire. Nick felt an even greater surge of gratification when the wolf began releasing short, quick whines. Just knowing that he was making Lupin feel good was giving Nick more pleasure than actually getting fucked. “Nick,” Lupin grunted, “God, you feel so good.”

  
Content with knowing that he was making Lupin happy, Nick let the pleasure completely overtake him. It wasn't long before all of his senses were dulled by the pleasure radiating out from his prostate, and the contentment he got from pleasing Lupin. He could have happily spent the rest of his life like this, doing whatever he could to satisfy the wolf’s desires.

  
Nick was shocked back to his senses when, wordlessly, Lupin wrapped his paw around his shaft. When the wolf started stroking his dick in time with his thrusts into his tail hole, Nick could do little more than let his tongue loll out of his mouth and begin gulping in deep breaths of air. With the added sensations, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold in his release for too much longer. At the same time, Nick heard the pace of Lupin’s breaths hasten and he knew the wolf was getting close as well.

  
Then, suddenly Lupin bent down and, without warning, smashed his lips into Nick’s. Nick’s tongue was once again dominated by the wolf’s, just as Lupin was dominating him with his cock. And now, tasting the wolf in his mouth while he continued thrusting into his prostate and stroking his member, all while knowing Lupin was enjoying fucking him, Nick knew he would come any second now. When Lupin moved his paw to squeeze his knot, Nick reached his breaking point.

  
His member began furiously twitching in the wolf’s grasp. He grunted once as the first spurt of his release shot out of him, flying through the air and splattering itself against Lupin’s chest. His shaft continued to spaz as he shot his load all over his and Lupin’s chests while, at the same time, he involuntarily clenched the muscles of his ass.

  
With the muscles of his tail hole contracting around his dick, Lupin released one last strangled cry into the kiss before he shoved his knot into Nick’s tail hole, plugging it tight. Nick felt his orgasm return in full strength as the wolf prodded his prostate one final time, howled, and released himself deep inside of him, his semen splattering itself all over Nick’s inner walls. Nick knew that Lupin would be cumming for a while now that he had successfully knotted him and settled himself in to wait for him to finish. A stupid grin adorned his face knowing he brought Lupin to another orgasm, even as his own member twitched one final time, leaking the last of his cum into his belly.

  
When Lupin had finished, he finally broke the kiss with Nick. Instinctively, Lupin rubbed his chin all over Nick’s face, scenting him. Nick just let it happen, enjoying the thought of being the wolf’s property. He would love to make Lupin feel good all the time and, if that's what the wolf wanted, Nick would do nothing to stop him.

  
When Lupin was done, he quietly whispered into Nick’s ear, “That was great. You were such a good boy, Nick.” Nick felt his whole world brighten with the wolf’s praise.

  
Nick then unhooked his hind paws from behind Lupin and relaxed back into the mattress. Lupin, still connected to Nick by his knot, also let himself go limp, lying overtop of him in the pool of Nick’s semen. Every couple seconds Nick felt Lupin’s dick twitch inside him and some more cum leaked out. It was a comforting, pleasing feeling that Nick knew would continue until they untied. But he didn't mind, it just served as another reminder that he had gotten the wolf to orgasm twice now.

  
Nothing else crossed Nick’s mind besides Lupin. He didn't worry about work or how Judy would no doubt try to embarrass him with the mannequin story again. All he worried about was how he was going to please Lupin again.

  
Nick wasn't completely sure why it felt so good to please the wolf. He didn't necessarily know why he enjoyed hearing the wolf call him a good boy or praising him. What he did know, however, was that the feeling of ecstasy he received from the warmth filling his insides and the wolf’s wonderful knot plugging him up was something he didn't ever want to lose. And so, Nick simply enjoyed having Lupin’s fur mesh with his own and his own cum pooling between them as he wrapped his arms around him and promptly fell asleep in the wolf’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me any and all feedback you have on this story. I intend on making more chapters, although how many they will be and how long it takes for them to come out is a question I cannot answer, and any way I can improve this story would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick around for the next one.
> 
> Wishing you a good day, Jay.


End file.
